Transformers animated : Alternate Universe
by Starart132
Summary: This is a story of conspiracy and war on two places. One on Earth with the autobot and deception and one on Cybertron where Shockwave searched for proof of the council corruption while Sentinel Prime search for a spy. On earth Lugnut tried to find his sparkling when he felt his bond on Earth. Decepticon main focus: Lugnut, Megatron, Shockwave. Autobot: The group.
1. Prologue: History of Cybertron war

AC: This is the prologue of this series in an alternate universe where there is no good and no evil. It will focus on the two sides, maybe a little more the decepticon.

**Summary: **This is a story of conspiracy and war on two places. One on Earth with the autobot and deception and one on Cybertron where Shockwave searched for proof of the council corruption while Sentinel Prime search for a spy. Lugnut tried to find his sparkling when he felt his bond on Earth. Decepticon main focus: Lugnut, Megatron, Shockwave. Autobot: The group.

* * *

**Transformers animated: Alternate universe**

**Prologue: History of Cybertron war**

As we all know, history is always written by the victors to make themselves greater than they are used to be. It won't be the case with me.

I am Alpha Trion, one of the last few neutrals that were less influenced by the Great War between the autobot and the decepticon. I will not spoil by telling that the autobot are the winners. As a neutral, I'll try to be the less biased as possible. I do not have time, so I'll make this story short.

First thing first, the origin of the war, it was simple yet...complex at the same time. I'll keep it simple. Megatron was the creator of the decepticon. Why did he create the decepticon. It all started when his destiny was chosen by the system pulled by the council. The system putted him as a lowly miner searching in Cybertron for the material to build the spacebridge. Something the decepticon will never have access during the war. It is then that his well-known helm was putted. Megatron was ambitious and he wanted more. He quitted his life as a miner and broke the system. He became an illegal Cybertronian. He couldn't find a job since he was searched offline or online by bounty hunters and the juristic force.

Megatron wanted freedom and he was ready to fight against everyone. He was big and strong. You wondered why everyone was after him, it was simply because he was the first one who broke the system and the council feared that others will follow. Megatron tried to find a place to hide. He'll find it with Lugnut, his mate Strika and their very young sparkling Mecha. They were kind enough to help him; they were also hopping for something better, especially for their sparking. Sadly, the soldiers entered in the house under suspicion that Megatron was there. They managed to hide Megatron, but they found some trace. Under their commander, who acted by the name of the council, they kidnap their sparkling and asked that they brought Megatron. The two mates were infuriated, broken and desparate. Megatron helped to rescue him. It was, sadly, a failure. The kidnapers sent him in a space bridge...To never be found again.

Megatron had enough, their reaction enraged him. He dragged some with him, innocent one and he decided to form a group to fight them and the decepticon faction was born. He had problem obtaining troop because the now autobot, control the media and the information's. It took a long of time to obtain an army.

He recruited Blitzwing after they rescue him from the grasp of a scientist, Forensic, Sire of Perceptor. He was victim of horrible experience that altered his personality into three. When they rescue him, they kill him.

Lugnut and Blitzwing created an odd friendship based on their pain they could share against the council. Shockwave joined the decepticon when he discovered that he was used by their lies, he joined the decepticon and became their spy with his shape shift ability. Starscream was another one who joined them. He was important for his mind and strategy. He became second in command despite his desire for power and his humor where he embarrassed Megatron, in private only and never when Autbot could observe. Megatron didn't accept his mockery, but he tolerated it a little...Just a little. The war was long on multiple lines and it was difficult to understand what was going on.

On the autobot side, the council tried to end the civil war. The Prime, Ruler and equal to the council, was under the power of Ultra Magnus Prime. He had two sparklings who were fully formatted, Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime. It was during their formation as elite guard, which is a passing to inherit the statue of Ruler. They were both capable of inheriting the status of Ruler.

Optimus was the one, at the beginning of the crisis, to inherit the position with his alternative and open minded to the horrible situation presented by Megatron and ending the crisis. He wanted to reformate the system, aiming the source of the revolution by the decepticon. Sentinel was more conservative and he wasn't interested in a reformatting of the system.

Sentinel used some trick to break his influence and even condemn him to become a miner far away from Cybertron. His trick also influenced the council to be closed to any change and the war continued. They moved from Liberian to conservatism. The Spacebridge gave the autobot the average and after years, they were victorious over the decepticon.

When the war was over, Ultra Magnus used his influence to reformat the system like Optimus wanted, but it was extremely limited by the council who had their processor closed. Sentinel was against it, but he couldn't do anything. The euphoria of victory calmed the mind of the autobot. The revolution ended in a status quo...A sorta Status quo.

I'm sure the decepticon weren't defeated...They will fight until a true liberation occurred by force while Optimus wanted pacifically, but his brother was in his way. IF Sentinel didn't try anything, Cybertron wouldn't end up broken among his people.

Are the autobot evil? No. I didn't say it...But most of them fought to protect their family or what they have...Fearing the change. The council processor was closed by the war...and failed to end the war...Permanently.

Are the decepticon evil? No. They fought to create a new world, but they couldn't do it. They were violent in the change and failed because of that...And lacking the Space bridge technology.

The war isn't over. I hope this log will not be lost by the victorious or those who lost the war. I hope that Cybertron will transform and reached something greater as Megatron wished. Sadly, I fear a new war will occur.

I know Shockwave passed as Longarm in the head cybertron intelligence. He saw me once; he knew that I know the true. He knew I busted him out. I looked at him and walked away. He didn't try to spot me. He knew I wasn't a threat.

About Shockwave, I spoke to him one time; he told me he had two regrets, caused by his spy mission. He putted the blame of Wasp to protect his identity and broke his spark. His other one is to lie to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who he considered a friend, even if they were autobots.

This log will be hidden and this part will be erased.

Another thing I knew, Optimus found the Allspark, it wasn't a vorn now, but I felt that something big is coming soon. It is time to end my log now.

Might the Allspark guide us all.

This is Alpha Trion, signing out.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue.

You can consider the three first episodes as true to this story. This one will be different starting on the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Decepticon ready for action.

The decepticons come too Earth to search for Megatron while the autobot have a situation in their base.


	2. Chapter 1: Decepticon ready for action

AC: Sorry it took so long, but Blitzwing is my second favourite character after Lugnut, but he is so hard to write with the accent. I'm never sure if it's right or not. So...I tried my best.

You'll notice it's very different from the show now.

* * *

**After the three first episode**

**Chapter 1: Decepticon ready for action**

On a gray place, near a blue planet, was a badly damage purple ship. No smoke came out of it, it was just too damage and it was too long since it crashed. Near it, there was a small robot moving around and it stopped when it saw the ship. It was about to take a picture when something came from space. Two spaceships flew at the direction of the moon and one big foot landed on the robot.

"Careful Jou big goofy. Jou step on Zomething," the first one shouted with his red faceplate.

The other and bigger one looked at his pede. He saw some metal part under it and he shook it.

"Shut it Blitzwing!" the other replied annoyed.

Blitzwing was he decepticon with the triple personality. He was Hothead dominant personality. He then changed to Random and his faceplate was a jack lantern.

"Jou zould learn dancing Lugy and be more grazeful zike me. Chachacha." Random started dancing.

Lugy looked at him and he grunted. He then gave him a kick at the arf and he flew away.

"I don't have time to lose with dancing and I'm Lugnut! Not Lugy!" Lugy shouted. "THAT INCLUDES THE NARATOR!" He screamed.

Lugy-

"LUGNUT! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE NARATOR!" He screamed again at the narrator.

(Fine. I'll write Lugnut now...Except the dialogue.)

Lugnut then looked at the ship. Blitzwing looked at him.

"Zon't break the vourth wall please." Icy said, the calm personality.

"..." Lugnut said nothing. "Anyway...This is our ship."

"Zis took a vhile, but we manage to find it." Icy said.

They reactivated the beacon not long ago. They tried it for a long time and they only recently reached his range. They entered in the ship to search for energon in it.

"Without our glorious Megatron presence...We are in trouble." Lugnut said. "But he is still online. I can feel it in my spark."

"Zes." Icy replied rolling his optic. He had doubts in it. "Ze is online," he added sarcastically.

"Megatron is our glorious leader. He wouldn't fall against some weakling autobot!" Lugnut replied.

"Ve are not zure what happen!" Hothead said. "And don't zhout at me! Ve are here for energon!"

They entered in the ship and they explored it for a while. They looked around and they saw nothing that could be use. They were about to go deeper in when they detected a signal in the com.

"Who's that?" Lugnut asked wondering if autobot obtained their frequency.

It's been a while since they had used such method and it hit them hard 23 years ago.

Since Megatron disappearance when he was about to obtain the Allspark, nothing was the same for the Decepticon. They are into hiding. The Autobot hunt them like criminals and propaganda. A lot of them couldn't trust their old friends who were remaining neutral because of it. Decepticon reached dark times. They don't have strong leadership and Blitzwing was the only one who could take the place with Blackarachnia, but she quit to hunt down some Autobot for her vengeance, leaving and unstable one in power.

Now they wish Starscream was there. He had strong leadership, because they fall one by one, in prison or offline, low on energon and willpower. That was why the two decepticons were at the ship, to find something for their comrades.

"-Who's that? Don't you recognise my frequency?-" An obnoxious voice asked.

"Zarscream? Is it zou or another trap?!" Random s shouted. He made a small happy dance. Lugnut rolled his optic.

"-Trap?-" Starscream asked.

"Where are you? Do you know where our great leader is?" Lugnut asked.

"-He's offline! You no processor. Search for my signal and find me...I'll be in the open. If I'm not...Don't come...Looks like a lot happen since then. Oh! And don't be spotted...Those organics are manipulated by the Autobot and are on their side.-" Commented Starscream.

"Too much bad zhings." Icy said. "Too much."

They both transformed into their spaceship form and flew at the direction of the planet Earth.

"Zhis is beautiful right?" Asked Icy when he observed the surface of the planet.

"Yeah...Not as glorious as Megatron." Lugnut replied. "More enemies..."

Lugnut felt something in his spark for a second.

"Is there zomething?" Icy Asked. He then switched to Random. "Ze dancing lessons are Ztill open!"

Lugnut didn't reply and the three personalities knew there was something, and it wasn't Megatron.

**Cybertron: Intelligent division office**

Longarm or AKA Shockwave was working at the division. He looking in the information he obtained and tried to minimize the damage to the Decepticon faction. It was the only thing he could do for now. The army was in disarray and there was nothing he could do. His arf on the chair, he filtrated information that could be greatly compromising and erase them. Deep down, he wanted somebot to have suspicion for Sentinel Prime and bring him down, but that will never happen. He looked to the left at a holomage he held some importance. It was him as Longarm, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wasp. It was before he made Wasp passed as a traitor to protect himself. It was a good time...Except when Sentinel Prime was there. He had to do his role and not try to offline him. He was strong and could easily control his emotions and even be emotionless when needed, until the moment was over.

He continued working. He gave some information's about decepticons location to show them that he was doing his job. Of course, he warned the decepticons and they always escaped.

The autobot suspected a spy to be present, but not one suspected him because he was a hard worker and found decepticons. Lies of course.

He knew of Megatron disappearance and he knew he wasn't offline, just like Lugnut. He knew how Blitzwing called him and the big one.

Ze processor and Ze muscles.

He didn't know what muscles were.

Even so, he knew he couldn't be offline by those five autobots, he knew they were similar to Bumblebee so he didn't have any worries. He could just continue his work for now.

He focused primary at the safety of the remaining decepticons, when he didn't have too, he tried to find a way to bring down Sentinel and the Council, but it was too risky for now. He had to stay by.

**Earth, forest location**

Lugnut and Blitzwing landed in the forest and they saw Starscream waiting for them.

"There's the zociopath." Random said to Starscream.

He glared at Blitzwing, but didn't reply.

The two saw Starscream damage.

"What happen to you?" Lugnut asked.

"Nothing important for now. No. It's important. The autobot did this to me." Starscream said.

"Autobot! Here! How many?!" Lugnut said. "They will crumble against the decepticons!"

"Fives. Those who offline Megatron."

"He's not offline. Our glorious leader is still online!" Lugnut protested.

"He's offline. They claim it." Starscream said.

"No. They are lying! I know He is still online!" Lugnut countered.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Megatron is invisible! He wouldn't lose to anyone." Lugnut raised his servos as if Megatron was his god.

"Jou zhould calm down now." Icy ordered.

"Come with me. I have something to show you before we try anything." Starscream said. He knew they would want revenge against the autobot.

"Do you detect anything strange?" Lugnut asked.

"Not at all." Starscream replied. He didn't want him to speak about anything else. "The autobot and the organics are teaming up. The problem is that the organics are ignorant."

"Zis could be trouble." Icy commented. He switched to random. "Or more fun!"

Lugnut and Blitzwing followed Starscream at the direction of a mountain.

"Where are you guiding us?" Lugnut asked at Starscream.

"You big idiot! This place is a spot I used to create a temporary base." Starscream replied to Lugnut.

Lugnut looked at the mountain. He smiled evilly.

"He'z right." Icy said before Lugnut kick Starscream arf. Starscream flew over the mountain and felt on the other side. "Zhe mountain could be a good base." He ignored the kicking.

Starscream came back and he glared at Lugnut. Lugnut showed his servo and turned it into his Powermace. Starscream back down.

"There is a cavern there. I started to prepare it, but my body is damage and I couldn't do everything."

They found the cavern and entered inside. They looked around and they saw it wasn't complete, but it was better than outside with enemies around.

There was a big TV, stolen of course, a few computers, a few tools that could be used to repair the damage body, but that was it.

"Very empty." Icy commented. He switched with Hothead "Zu call that a Zhelter!"

"I'm damage. I couldn't do more than that. The TV is to watch what's happening in the town were the autobots are, the computer...Nothing for now and the tools is for my body."

"Maybe ve could use the ze ship?" Icy said.

"Ship?"

"Megatron ship is on the silver planet in the sky." Lugnut said.

"The moon." Starscream said. "It will be better. I can't transform for now."

"I should repair him. Lugy-" Icy was cut.

"LUGNUT!"

Blitzwing looked at him. He switched to Random.

"Lugy! Go find berth!" Random said before patting his head like a dog.

Only a small red point of the optic of Lugnut was visible. The Cyclops was mad. He showed his Powermace again.

"All right! Sorry for Random behavior." Icy said.

"I'll bring only one and energon too." Lugnut said before flying away.

Blitzwing picked the tools and he started checking on Starscream.

"Zon't vorry. Doctor Blitzwing iz there for zou." Random said.

"I wouldn't worry if Icy was the one to play the doctor and not the crazy one."

He took out his metal tongue before he switched to Icy.

"I know." Starscream said. He knew Random will prank him eventually.

He continued repairing him.

"What happened with the decepticons?"

"It's horrible Starscream. I can barely manage us. We are hunt down and thanks to Shockwave, we barely survive."

Starscream now regret to stab Megatron on his back with the bomb. He was sure the situation was better.

"Maybe Megatron is online. He survived worse than the autobot claimed." Starscream commented. He knew a bomb wouldn't offline him, he just hoped he won't know he did it.

"Zhis bad situation had to end. Morale is low." Icy then gave more detail.

Starscream listened.

"We will have to find the Allspark. The autobot had it. If we obtained it, we will obtain the average." Starscream said. "You will have to obey my orders."

"I vill." Icy said.

Lugnut came back.

"I've brought a berth and energons." Lugnut said. He put everything on the ground. "The berth almost felt a few times. Next time, Blitzwing you are with me."

"Alright. I'm done too." Icy said.

Starscream tested his body and he smiled.

"The nanorobotics will do the rest." Starscream said.

They consumed some energon.

"Lugnut. We will stay here for a while. I learn the bad news. We have to obtain the Allspark at all cost." Starscream said.

"Good. I intended to stay." Lugnut replied.

"W-Why?"

"Not your business. It's personal."

"It's not the time to think about avenging Megatron-"

"Not that! He's online!" Lugnut cut Starscream. The Cyclops put his servo on his chest plate.

"We should recharge. Tomorrow, we will start searching in Detroit." Starscream said.

"He's zhe boss." Icy said.

"Fine." Lugnut complied. "Until Megatron is found."

They went to recharge.

Starscream was the one who recharge in the berth while Lugnut recharged against the wall, if Blitzwing didn't bother him.

"What is- Don't do that!" Lugnut ordered.

Blitzwing was cuddling his left arm. It was Random personality.

"Zou have a problem with it Lugy?" Random asked.

"Yes!"

Icy took dominance and let him go.

"What's with Random?" Lugnut asked.

"He'z vorried about Jou. Jou strange." Icy changed to Hothead. "Jou better answer now! I don't vant him to vhine all night!"

"...I felt something in my spark."

"What?" Icy asked.

"Something that shouldn't happen unless the Allspark answered my prayers."

"Go on."

"*Vent strongly* The bond with my sparking. I feel it on this planet." He raised his helm.

"Zou sparkling?!" Random shouted. "If zhe case. Jou really have to learn dancing! Jou von't hurt him zhat way."

Lugnut glared at Random who cuddled once again.

"It's not a phantom bond. It would happened long ago and not on a fleshy planet. He must have been sent here. I might be close to him." Coolant felt from his optic.

"Poor Lugy." Random hugged his chest plate now. "Ve here to help."

"I pray the Allspark I'll find him. We will finally be reunited."

He then pushed Random away from him and they recharged.

* * *

AC: This is the end. Blitzwing...I love him but he's so hard to write. I hope it's not too bad.

Next will focus on the autobot. It's the scary movie night.

Chapter 2: The scary movie.


End file.
